This invention relates to optical modules, particularly those for operation at high temperatures. Optical modules routinely use thermoelectric coolers to stabilize the operating temperature of lasers, particularly distributed feedback (DFB) and tunable lasers. This is done to stabilize the optical power and wavelength. In this arrangement, the electronics used to drive the lasers are not placed on the thermoelectric cooler and operate at the ambient temperature where they are located. The thermoelectric cooler controller also operates at the ambient temperature where it is located. Current use of thermoelectric coolers in optical modules is focused on temperature stabilization and moderate reduction of the operating temperature of the lasers. Since the drive electronics are not placed on the thermoelectric cooler, the modules are not designed to significantly extend the operating temperature range, but to improve other laser transmitter characteristics such as optical power and wavelength stability.